Addiction
by funfun980
Summary: Sasuke never knew that his boss’ impulsiveness would end up changing his life forever. Meeting a new face and falling for her. What happens when she has a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Addiction

It was a long day for Sasuke; he had been stuck at the office for god knows how long. And now his boss wants to take him and the other "higher officials" to a bar? Sasuke of course didn't want to go, but was forced to by the "higher officials", these "officials" where his friends, Kiba, and Neji. When they pulled up to the place they figured out that the bar was really a stripper club. Good thing to day was a casual day, Sasuke was dressed in a tight black shirt and some jeans wearing a winter coat over.

"Oh this will be fun!" Kiba almost completely yelled in the street.

They made there way into the building to find a bar on one side, a huge stage in the middle and multiple tables around it. Many little stages where around that with poles coming from the center of the stages. Girls wandered around looking for quick tips from the horny old men that sat at some of the tables around the stage. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he disliked how these girls walked around ready to take their clothing off.

"Come on Sasuke get that stick out of your ass." Kiba practically yelled. "There are a ton of beautiful girls here!" He said.

"Kiba how about you close your mouth, you're beginning to drool." Sasuke commented back.

"Haha…" Kiba said sarcastically, giving Sasuke the finger all in return.

"Children…" Neji said under his breath, Neji turned and headed to where the boss was sitting, Sasuke and Kiba soon followed. As they sat down the little lighting that was in the room went out. But soon was replaced by a spot light shining on to the stage, the announcer came over the loud speaker.

"Welcome! Tonight we have a special performance from the one and only Natoru!" The announcer said. From there Natoru came on stage, her long blond hair was in two pig tails decorated with red ribbons, she wore a black dress red ribbons criss-crossing down the middle it, it ended around her mid thigh, and it showed off her all her curves. When she came on stage Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, her cerulean eyes pulling him in. As the music started she began to move her hips to the beat. To Sasuke she was intoxicating, the beats seemed to move around her, she didn't dance to the music, she made the music as she danced. Sasuke had forgotten he was in a room full of guys that were also whistling and hollering at her.

Oh what he wouldn't give, to go up on stage with her and dance with her. When she was finished she blew a kiss and he could have sworn she was giving it to him. When she walked off stage he realized that his mouth was wide open, he shut it quickly, remembering he was in a room full of other people. He looked at his friends and boss, Neji looked unenthused, Kiba was staring at the girl that was on the pole closest to our table, and the boss had disappeared. Sasuke decided to fine the beauty that he had just seen on stage.

He got up and walked around looking for a door, any door that looked like it would lead back stage. Many Girls tried to talk to him as he passed by, but he was on a mission. He finally came upon a door he thought it was worth a try since it was the only other door he found, that wasn't the front door. He took a step in to find a long hallway, door on ether side of him. Each door had names on them, some with one name and others with a list of names. He finally came upon Natoru's door, He gave a slight knock and heard a small "come in" from the inside. He opened the door to find Natoru sitting in front of a large mirror putting on mascara.

"Oh your not who I was expecting…" She said with a slight smile on her face. "And who are you?" She asked setting the makeup down, still staying in her seat though.

Sasuke was a bit nervous around this woman, which he didn't understand why. He had like many woman before this and never had his heart beat this fast. Even though his heart was beating erratically, on the outside he looked calm. "I'm Sasuke." He said with a slight smirk. "I saw your show out there and…"

"You want to take me out sometime…" She said finishing his sentence for him. "Sure I'll go, but what about the other guys you were with?" She asked, getting up from her seat and walking over to a couch behind her, a red trench coat was on it.

"Ah, well they probably are with your co-workers. There's and Italian place down near by if you want to go there." He said watching her, his She put it on and walked up to him putting a hand on his chiseled chest, her lips centimeters away from his. "Just so you know babe, I like Chinese food and my name it Naruto." She said a hint of sternness in her voice. She gave him a light kiss, hoping he would melt to the floor just like the others did but that never happened. He just smiled opening the door for her, trying hard to stay calm.

As they left Sasuke gave small gesture to Kiba and Neji as they just stared at him, Kiba looking pissed off and Neji looking well, bored. Naruto and he waited for a taxi to come by but after a minute or two of the street having no cars on it they decided to walk. The place that Sasuke had in mind was only a couple of blocks over. He just was concerned whether or not Naruto was warm enough only wearing a small coat that was the same length as her dress. The night went by fast for both of them, Naruto enjoyed his company every time he would smile she felt her heart skip a beat. She had always had guys ask her out but it didn't ever feel like it did with him. With Sasuke she didn't feel like he was just a person who hooked up with women randomly like most of the other guys did, just wanting to get in her pants.

They got out of their midnight dinner around 2ish; he walked her back to the bar.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." She said giving him a kiss and slipping her card in his back pocket. "Call me." She said stepping back inside.

Sasuke examined the car, grinning all the while, excitement racing through him.

"So Naruto…When are you going to tell him you're a guy?" Sakura, one of the other dancers and his best friend asked him.

"Sakura… I don't know… I think I really like him though." Naruto said looking out the window staring at the moon in the clear crisp night.

A/N

Alright so this is a new story and all I hope you guys liked it

It WILL be continued

Just so you Natoru is Naruto's stage name!!!!

Don't own the characters

Review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Addiction

"Naruto, Get your sorry ass out here!" His boss yelled. Naruto had been locked up in his dressing room all day, Sakura had come in earlier to check up on him, and found him on the couch sleeping hold the phone close to his chest. It had been 5 days and Naruto had heard nothing from Sasuke, Naruto thought that he could be a stable boyfriend but he now thought differently. After a few minutes Naruto stepped out of his room. "You need to get your act straight you've been missing rehearsal for the last 5 days and every night you've been slacking on your performance." He said. "Tonight you better get your act together and wow them or you're fired!" He warned. Though he's only a few years older then Naruto, his warnings were always taken seriously because of the last girl that disobeyed him. It was not a pretty sight.

"Alright Sai" He said giving him the finger as he turned around. Naruto then turned to go back in his room. It was 2 hours till show time and about time he got showered. They had given him the only room with a shower because he was a guy, a very feminine guy but still a guy. When he got out of the shower he found a present on his vanity.

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sasuke_

_Sorry I haven't called._

As soon as he saw that he ran out of his room, to go find Sakura, not caring that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hinata have you seen Sakura?" He asked her, she pointed in the room that she came out of, a slight blush formed across her cheeks. He didn't quite understand why such a shy girl does what she does. But you have to admit she can work the pole. One of Sasuke's friends could keep his eyes off of her.

"Sakura...Sasuke... Present…" Was all that came out of his mouth and Sakura knew what he meant. He ran back down the hall to his room, Holding his towel up not wanting it to fall, and showed her it. He hadn't unwrapped it yet, surprisingly he was scared to open it. It wasn't big it looked like it could be jewelry box. Sakura had a good idea what it was and Naruto could sense she knew.

"Well, opened it!" She yelled, startling him.

"Ok, ok god, pushy aren't we?" He said taking the small wrapped box off the vanity, pulling the bow off of it and sticking it on Sakura's head.

"Sakura's a present now! Go show Sai I bet he would love to unwrap you." He said jokingly while unwrapping it. All the girls get mad a Sakura because she seems to have a better relationship with him then anyone else. Well that's because they use to date, like along time ago. The present ended up being a choker necklace that had his stage name on it. The name was carved in to gold and black ribbon was what held it around his neck.

"It's beautiful!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Help me with this." He asked handing it to her and turning around for her help.

"It'll look great with your outfit tonight!" Sakura said putting it on. "ok done" She said and he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, it's amazing." He said feeling a bit special that Sasuke gave him a present.

"I have to go get ready I'll see you during the show." She said walking out the door. Naruto decided then to get ready; he grabbed his wig and put it on, then stuffing all his real hair under it. He looked at the clock one hour left which to Sai really meant 45 minutes. Naruto need to hurry, he always took forever on his makeup. He grabbed the gold corset that was placed out for him and put it on. He looked down the hall and saw Ino coming, Ino was stage manager.

"Ino I need help with my costume." He said getting her attention. She walked in to the room.

"Ok for this you need to put your boobs in first." She told him; He pulled open the drawer that held the case for his Fakes, he grabbed them and put them in the outfit, from there Ino put on the two strings tightening the corset around Naruto's figure.

"You're lucky; you're small to begin with." She said tying the two strings into a bow at the base.

"Thanks Ino." He said, getting the black skirt that went along with this outfit. Ino quietly exited the room of the frantic Naruto; he was always like this before a show. First he put on what he hated most, his thong, he could handle the high heels, the tight clothing and the make up, but he absolutely hated the thong. He pulled on his skirt hurrying over to his vanity, pulling open a drawer on the opposite side of where his Fakes were and found gold shimmer makeup. The great thing about being a male and having a female stage manager, she always picked out the outfit and makeup for him. He quickly put on his foundation, gold eyeliner, gold eye shadow and the shimmer. He grabbed his shoes and gold beads—that happened to mandatory tonight-- then made it to Ino with a few minutes to put his shoes on. He was not going to get fired tonight.

He snuck around Ino and caught peeks of the crowed. It was a full house, and Sasuke sat right up front, ready to watch him perform. Naruto was starting to get nervous which was odd for him. Soon it was show time, Naruto stood behind the curtain waiting for his introduction. Today Sai did it so Naruto knew it was going to be long, Sai liked showing off his "Treasures".

Sasuke waited wanting Naruto to come out, he hadn't seen her in awhile and was to busy to call, he hoped that she liked and wore the necklace tonight. When the long introduction was over Sasuke watched at 'Natoru' came on stage, she was wearing the necklace. He felt a sense of pride knowing that she wore it. Today she came down on the floor inside of staying on her stage. The spot light was on her the whole time, she made her way over to him, her beads seductively in her mouth, and he felt excited like he might just get special attention. A large smile sprawled across his face, when she stood in front of him sitting. She pulled the beads from around her neck and put it around his, even with her just the pulling to beads around his neck he was getting flustered. She then sat down on his lap, her back to him. All he really wanted to do was tackle her to the floor and do it right then and there.

Naruto was really enjoying giving Sasuke the lap dance, He could feel that Sasuke was getting aroused, and couldn't help but moan softly, at images that came into his head. Sai gave to signal that it was going to end soon, and Naruto faced Sasuke and pulled on the beads around his neck, giving him the come hither look. Sasuke must have caught on because he got out of his seat and followed Naruto back stage, Naruto still holding on to the beads. Naruto dragged Sasuke into his room, closing the door quickly behind them.

"I'm sorry I haven't called." Sasuke said looking a bit nervous.

"Shh… There's no need to explain." Naruto said putting his finger up to Sasuke's lips. He then replaced his finger with his lips. Sasuke picked him up and carried him over to the couch and placed him on it, not breaking the kiss. Naruto moaned giving Sasuke access. The kiss was becoming more then just a kiss; it showed how desperately they needed each other. Naruto was the first to come up for air, sucking in as much as his lungs could, and while Naruto was sucking in air, Sasuke moved down to his neck, biting and sucking on the sun kissed flesh leaving a mark. Naruto then felt a hand on his thigh going up his skirt.

"Sasuke stop…" Naruto said pulling his hand away, afraid that he might find out his secret. "Sasuke you should go…" Naruto said, feeling the weight of Sasuke get off of him, Sasuke kissed his cheek and then said his goodbyes. Naruto didn't look at him as he left.

After a moment of calming down he walked into the bathroom, stripped off all of his clothing, pulling his wig off, and then taking off the cocker Sasuke gave to him, placing it gently setting it down on the counter. He then stepped in to the shower, feeling the warm spray hitting his face. His mind filled with mental images of Sasuke taking him. He moaned feeling himself get hard, his hand traveled down his body and teasing his member. He pumped his member, his other hand sliding down to his entrance, sticking his fingers in himself. He imagined Sasuke entering him, pounding into him. He felt his insides coil up and then explode as he came, the shower cleaning up the mess he made.

A/N

Alright so i know this chapter kinda moves fast but

i really didn't want to end up splitting it up in to two chapters soo...yeah

REVIEW!!!!! please?


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!! finally done with this chapter....sorry i took so long i was kinda busy and had to deal with so much drama with the ex....oh well it's over now :D which is good.**

**so yeah i finally locked myself in my room with the music blaring and spent time on this story**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS!!**

Addiction

Naruto was lying down on his bed, he had been becoming more and more depressed Sasuke hadn't shown up to the bar in a long time and had never called. Naruto soon decided to get up and get some fresh air. He walked out of his bedroom into a small cramped apartment.

"Naruto can you ever buy real food? Not this Ramen crap." Naruto heard Gaara complaining from the kitchen. He and Gaara had shared this apartment since high school. Naruto looked into the kitchen to find Gaara had empted all the cabinets. Gaara was leaning up against the counter top.

"This is your food, you pick it up." Gaara said stepping around all the Roman boxes on the floor.

"God Gaara if you don't like what my food is, why don't you get your own house?!" Naruto yelled at him, picking up the some of the boxes on the floor, and neatly stacked them back up in the cabinet. When he was finished He looked out into the living room to find Gaara passed out on the couch. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the couch he was passed out on. Naruto hated when Gaara pulled all his Ramen out of the cabinets that only meant that he found the alcohol and since Gaara knew Naruto hated when he drank he would make Naruto clean it up so he could drink in peace. Naruto pulled the bottle out of Gaara's arms. He shook the bottle to find a little bit left in it, he had had brought it home from work 3 days ago and didn't want Gaara to find it so he hid it. Naruto shrugged and hid it back in a different cabinet; he didn't even try hiding it anymore, because he knew that Gaara would rip up the kitchen to find it again. Gaara wasn't always like the drunk he is now, this only happened recently. Naruto was never told anything anymore. Once the bottle was back in a cabinet Naruto walked out the front door, making sure it didn't slam behind him. He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere it didn't matter. For an hour Naruto just walked, it always cleared his head when he took long walks. Naruto ended up walking back to the club. He stepped in and Sai greeted him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sai asked him, like he was a good friend, then pulling him into a hug. "You're not supposed to be working tonight." Sai whispered in Naruto's ear during the hug.

"I just wanted to stop by." Naruto said pulling away from Sai. "I'm going back stage." He said walking past Sai and to the back. He unlocked his dressing room and took a step in to find another box on his vanity. He opened it to find a card and yet another jewelry box. This one was a long gold chain with a gold key on it; along with the gold key was a gold lock. Naruto then opened the card to find Sasuke had sent this, which wasn't much of a surprise to him. He opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry but I won't be coming here much anymore, my job has moved and I must move with them. From where my new house is it's almost an hour's drive to see you, so I'm sorry and I will call you soon._

_Love, _

_Sasuke_

Naruto read this note over and over again he was shocked that Sasuke wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Naruto also knew that the "relationship" they had wouldn't last because Sasuke was straight and would never date a guy. He sighed putting the paper in his pocket and putting the necklace on, and tucking it under his shirt. He walked out of his room making sure to lock it behind him. He walked down the hall and into the main room. Sakura would be center stage tonight and that made him happy, he was tired of always getting spot light. Plus Sakura actually took her clothing off and he didn't because if he did then every one would know that he was a guy and he would end up getting fired.

While looking at the stage he bumped into some one. "I'm so sorry." He said looking up at who he had bumped into it was Sasuke. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, but he took a step back from him.

"Oh it's fine" He said. "Do you know if Natoru is dancing tonight?" He asked, looking down at Naruto, He just wanted to melt to the floor in Sasuke's gaze.

"Well I'm not sure. I was just here to see someone. Well I must go." Naruto said, stepping around Sasuke and towards Sai.

"I'm going to walk around tonight, not dance though." He said to Sai pulling him away from the crowd.

"Well ok…" Sai asked, all Naruto did was nod. "Let me guess he's in the crowd tonight?" Sai said looking at the crowd.

"Yes he's there now I have to get ready." Naruto said running back to his room yet again. He quickly changed, put on his wig and make up, and he was now Natoru again. He had found an old dress that he had worn in shows before. The dress was short and a bright blue, which matched with his eyes. He put his Fakes in and examined his work in the mirror. He pulled his high heels out of a basket of other shoes and pulled them on and then made his way on to the floor. Some nights he enjoyed working the floor. It was entertaining listening to some of the guys pick up lines. Most of then were cheesy. The show had already started and Sakura was doing a great job. You could tell Sai was getting mad at all of the guys staring at her. Naruto made her way to where Sai was, watching the guys take their attention off of Sakura and on to him. He saw Sasuke turn his attention to him too. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke get out of his seat and walk towards him.

"I'm glad you're here the guys then aren't looking at my Sakura." He said with a smile.

"When will you understand that she isn't yours? You and her have been on and off for the last 3 years." Naruto said, standing next to him. Sasuke then approached her.

"You don't mind if I steal her from you." He said to Sai.

"No not at all." Sai said giving an uninterested gesture.

"Good." He said smiling at Naruto. "Listen I'm sorry about the whole moving thing." He said pulling Naruto over to a quieter spot to talk.

"It's alright Sasuke; I know you're a busy man." Naruto said while he walked with Sasuke to the back where his room was. They walked in to Naruto's room and Sasuke closed the door behind him. Sasuke then pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed your warmth." He whispered into Naruto's ear. His breath sending chills down Naruto's back.

"Sasuke I have to tell you something." Naruto said pushing away from Sasuke's hug and taking a couple of steps back. "I don't deserve your hugs, or jewelry." He said, seeing Sasuke's expression change to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked taking a step towards Naruto, trying to reach for him.

"Sasuke I'm not a woman like you think." Naruto said pulling off his wig and taking his Fakes out. "I'm a guy… I'm sorry I led you on like that." He said turning his back to Sasuke, expecting him to run out, instead Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and hugged him from behind.

"Naruto I kind of guessed that. I'm not straight, I never was. So I was kind of shocked to think I was falling head over heels for a 'girl'." He said with a smile. Naruto was shocked when he hugged him but as Sasuke explained Naruto became relaxed in his arms. "Naruto how about you change out of this and get back to your normal self, I want to see the real you." He said letting go of Naruto. Naruto grabbed his clothing and walked into the bathroom and changed, throwing his Hair, Fakes and blue dress on the floor, as he slipped on his ripped up jeans and white V-neck.

"Wow even better then I thought." Sasuke said as Naruto stepped out of the bathroom carrying the hair, boobs and dress and throwing them on top of the vanity. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, Naruto had never felt more like himself then he did with Sasuke. Naruto took a step towards Sasuke and as soon as he did Sasuke pulled him into a hug. "Naruto I love you." He whispered in his ear.

xXEnDXx

**Hope you liked it R&R**


End file.
